Yusei Daughter
by Rukia30
Summary: Yusei and Aki Daughter looking for her mother because Yusei got kidnapper with Jack, Carly, and Crow. Will Yusei Drughter, Annie find Her mother or will She let everyone down.
1. Chapter 1

(Yusei P.O.V)

When I step out in the sunlight I saw my six-year-old daughter sitting under a tree looking up at the blue sky. I walk over to her and sat down next to her. "Daddy. It Mommy somewhere out three?" My daughter asked, looked at me. Aki leave Neo Domino City 3 year ago when Annie was four-year old.

"Yes, she is out there somewhere, Annie." I said, hold Annie in my arms. "Daddy, I love you." Annie said, hug me back. "I love you too, Annie." I said, kiss the top of her head.

10 Year Later...

It was Annie birthday she was going to turn 16 today. I walk over to the couch and sat down pull out an old picture of Annie when she was on her 5th birthday. 'I can believe my baby girl is growing up.' I said to myself.

I heard footstep running down the stairs. Annie run in the room and hug me tight. Annie have hair black hair with red highlight. Her face look like Aki and she have my eyes and smile.

Annie sat down next to me and looked at me. I pull out a small box and hand it to Annie. Annie take the box and open it. She pull it out of the box and hold it in her hand, it was a ring that was Aki.

"That was your mother. I think she what me to give it to you." I said, looked at her. "Thanks, dad." Annie said, put it on her fighter and hug me.

I heard a knock not the door and Jack, Crow, Carly walk in the house. "Hey, happy birthday." Jack said, walk over to Annie. "Thanks." Annie said, looked up at him.

"Yo, Annie so how old are you?" Crow asked, stand next to Jack. "Crow, you know how old I'm." Annie answers, looking at him now. "You are 14." Crow said, playing around with her.

"Crow, I'm 16." Annie said, looked away from him. everyone start to laugh. "Oh that right. I just forgot." Crow said, put his hand over his forehead.

"How old are you, like 70." Annie said, put a smile cross her face. "She got you there, Crow." Jack laugh with Carly and I. Crow looked at him then back at her.

"Here you go from Jack and I." Carly said, hand her a big box. "Thanks Carly and Jack." Annie said, open the box and saw all her favorites house of the night noble. "Thanks so much." Annie said, happy. "You are welcome." Jack and Carly said at the same time.

Crow hand a small box to Annie. she take the box and start to open it. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. "Thanks, Crow." Annie said with a happy face.

later that day...

Crow, Jack, and Carly all went home. Annie went back to her room to go to bed. I sat on the couch and watching a movie.

(End of Yusei P.O.V)

Annie lay in her bed think about her mother that she never met.

(Annie P.O.V)

'Why did you leave me and dad, mom.' Annie said to herself, laying on her side. Annie close her eyes and fell asleep.

(Annie Dream)

"Annie." Said a woman voice. "Who there." I yelled, saw nothing but black everywhere I looked. "Annie, come to me. my baby girl." Said the woman. "Mommy, it that you." I yelled, running to where the voice was at.

"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving you and your father but I was not really to become a mother." The woman said. I try to find the woman but she nowhere to be found.

(End of Annie Dream)

I heard a loud sound coming downstairs. I stand up and walk slowly down the stairs. I saw the front door open and saw table broken.

I run up to my father room and saw that he was not there. I call Crow, Carly, and Jack but no answer. I went back downstairs and saw a letter on the couch. I pick it up and starting to read it.

_Dear Annie,_

If you want you see your Father, Carly, Crow, and Jack a life. You will do as I asked. first find you mother and bring her to me. Second you will not tell anyone about this or I will kill them. Three after you find your mother leave New Domino and never look back.

If you don't do as I said then you do not care what happen to them.

The kidnapper

I put the letter down and grab my jacket. I step outside and put the jacket on. I walk down the sidewalk.


	2. Day One

It start to rain and Annie walking down the street. "If I can't find my mom then I will take matter it my own hand." Annie said, walk to my father friends house they know Annie mother before Annie parent got married.

Annie knock on the door and a little boy answer the door. "Hi, Annie." Said the little boy, looked up at Annie.

(Annie P.O.V)

"Hello, John. It your mother home?" I asked, looked down at him. "Yes, come in." John answer, let me in the house. "Mom, Annie is here." John said, walk in the living room. "Annie, what bring you here?" John mother asked. "Sherry, you know my mother right." I said, looking at Sherry. Sherry nod her head. "What do you what to know about her, Annie." Sherry asked, sat down on the couch.

"If I tell you will you not tell anyone?" I asked, sat down next to her. "I will not tell anyone." Sherry answer, grab my hand and hold it in hers. "My dad, Jack, Crow, and Carly was kidnaped today." I said, try to hold back the tear.

"Annie, it will be okay. I will help you find her father and other." Sherry said, looked me in the eyes. "Thanks Sherry." I said, stand up. "You can stay her for the night." Sherry said, stand up too.

"Okay, Thanks again." I said, follow Sherry up the stairs. Sherry open a door and let me it. I turn to sherry. "Thanks." I said again. "You are welcome, Annie." Sherry said, leave the room.

I walk over to the bed and lay down on it. I put the pillow it my lap and hold it tight. 'I miss my papa.' I said. It been a while seen I use the word 'Papa'.

The next morning...

I wake up and saw a letter on the window. I pick it up and start to read it.

"Annie,

I want you and Sherry to met me in the park. I will have your father and the other waiting.

You have 5 days to bring your mother to me. Leave that little boy at the house and just have you two come.

You better hurry up your father is missing you.

Kidnapper

I put the letter down and walk down stair. I saw sherry making breakfast and john playing a game. I walk over to Sherry and told her about the letter the kidnapped leave at the window in the room I was staying in.

later that day...

Sherry let her son stay at a friends house for 5 days. Sherry and I walk down the blocks looking for my mother. I did not care what happen to her she leave me and my dad when I was little and I will never forgive her.

"The last time I heard from your mom was two week ago. She was still living in new domino city." Sherry said, looked at me. I did not say anything I was think about my dad and the other.

"We have 5 day to find my mom." I said, looking at her. Sherry nod her head. Sherry walk up to a man and asked if he saw Aki. Aki is my mother name. The man say no he have not seen her.

we walk around New Domino for a while now and still nothing. It was getting late and we went back to Sherry home. When we got there, I sat down on the couch. Sherry went in the kitchen and start make dinner.

'I look for my mom all day and we did not find her.' I said to myself. I lay my head down on the pillow and close my eyes.

(Annie dream)

"Annie, come to me." Said a man voice. I was stand in a middle of the dark room and looking around. "Daddy, Is that you." I said, take a step where the voice was. "Yes, it is me, Annie." Yusei said. I start to walk but it come to a run.

I run for a hour now but I still did not find my father. "Annie, it is me Carly." Carly said, behind me. I turn around but I did not see her. "Carly, where are you." I yelled, fell to my knee. I cry in my hand. "shining star." A man voice. I look up and i remember when I was seven Crow call me that. My father was called shorting star and I was call Shining star.

"Crow is that you." I said, stand up and looking around. "Yes it is me, Shining star." Crow said. I saw a white light come right in front of me. I saw Crow, Jack, and Carly but I did not see my dad.

I walk up to them but the was gone. 'I feel all alone.' I said to myself. "Annie, you are not alone. Your father and I love you not matter what." Said a woman voice. "Mommy, I what you been her with me." I cry, looking up.

"I know you do." Aki said.


End file.
